girlgeniusfandomcom-20200214-history
Chronology - Volume 2-7
Volume summary: Volume 7 of Act 2 For more information on the double-page spreads in this volume, see [[Double-page spreads in Girl Genius#Volume 7|double-page spreads in Girl Genius]]. For more information on special pages in this volume, see the list of special pages, notes, and annotations. --First Page of VOLUME 20 (Act 2: BOOK SEVEN) Where, Oh Where, Has Agatha Gone? (non-canon) Location: Agatha's lab in the Queen's Society Dome.This title for this section is not from the Canon; that is, it is not from the Girl Genius website navigation menu. It was added for easier navigation within the chronology. and |quotes=Krosp: "No—I smell someone else." |text= |actions=Some of Agatha's companions react to her disappearance with varying degrees of disbelief or rationalization. Higgs stares at a small hammer, which he has picked up. The Portable Castle identifies it as coming from Agatha's tool belt. Could this be a clue? |extras=A lot of visual emphasis has been placed on the hammer on this page and As the Castle points out, it belongs to Agatha—it can be seen in her tool belt on an It turns out not to be a useful clue in the comic, but perhaps it is a meta-clue. It's reddish, coppery head may be meant to indicate that it is just a red herring or perhaps even that Agatha was kidnapped by red-headed person, as indeed turns out to be the case. This latter idea actually came up in fan speculation in the forum for this page. }} Tarvek Seizes the Moment Location: In and Leaving Agatha's lab in the Queen's Society Dome. Stupid Martellus is Stupid Location: Seffie's hideout in the Queen's Society Dome. }} Stupid Martellus Gets Punched (non-canon) Location: Seffie's hideout in the Queen's Society Dome. Zeetha Shows Up (non-canon) Location: The Queen's Society Dome. Wooster Meets the Troops Location: An upper level of the Queen's Society Dome. Partial Week Starting 2019-08-05 (Monday) Location: Somewhere in the Queen's Society Dome. Partial Week Starting 2019-08-07 (Wednesday) Location: Agatha's Lab in the Queen's Society Dome. Week Starting 2019-08-12 (Monday) Location: The Queen's Society Dome. Week Starting 2019-08-19 (Monday) Location: The Queen's Society Dome. than the one on which the transmission is , Martellus, Gil, Zeetha |names_used=Lady Lucrezia, British Troops, Great Lady (Albia), Sacred Guardian (Queen's Memory) |quotes=Broadcast Voice: "Lady Lucrezia! Where are you? We are here to rescue you! Lady Lucrezia! Respond if you can!" |text= BZZT (×2) |actions= |extras= }} Partial Week Starting 2019-08-26 (Monday) Art Interruption: Ivo Sharktooth Returns '''Occasion: The Foglios took a trip to Ireland for the 2019 WorldCon and didn't leave behind enough pages to cover all the time they were gone, so a filler art page had to be posted. Partial Week Starting 2019-08-28 (Wednesday) Location: The Queen's Society Dome. Week Starting 2019-09-02 (Monday) '''Location: The Queen's Society Dome. Week Starting 2019-09-09 (Monday) Location: The Queen's Society Dome. she although her speech patterns immediately provide a strong hint of her identity. in the story, the mechanical body occupied by Lucrezia's mind is identified as being the one Tarvek built for Anevka., Zentai Ninjas |names_used= |quotes=Lucrezia-in-Anevka-Body: "Well, hel''lo, darlings! Don't pay any attention to 'me—most of you are going to ''die'', anyway!" |text= FOOSSSH |actions= |extras= }} Week Starting 2019-09-16 (Monday) '''Location: The Queen's Society Dome. Partial Week Starting 2019-09-23 (Monday) Location: Docking Bay Three West, in the Queen's Society Dome. Art Interruption: Halloween Comes Early '''Occasion: A seasonal drawing Phil did for Kaja took so long it has to stand in for today's page. Partial Week Starting 2019-09-30 (Monday) Location: Docking Bay Three West, in the Queen's Society Dome. Partial Week Starting 2019-10-02 (Wednesday) Location: Lucrezia extraction lab, in the Queen's Society Dome. as well as from the first remark Martellus makes on this page., Lucrezia-in-Anevka-Clank (voice only), Martellus, Gil, Tarvek |names_used=Lucrezia |quotes= |text= |actions= |extras= }} Week Starting 2019-10-07 (Monday) Location: Lucrezia extraction lab, in the Queen's Society Dome. Week Starting 2019-10-14 (Monday) Location: Lucrezia extraction lab, in the Queen's Society Dome. Week Starting 2019-10-21 (Monday) Location: Lucrezia extraction lab, in the Queen's Society Dome. Week Starting 2019-10-28 (Monday) Location: Lucrezia extraction lab, in the Queen's Society Dome. Week Starting 2019-11-04 (Monday) Location: Lucrezia extraction lab, in the Queen's Society Dome. Week Starting 2019-11-11 (Monday) Location: Lucrezia extraction lab, in the Queen's Society Dome. , Agatha |names_used= |quotes=Lu-in-Agatha: "Aaaaaah!" |text= |actions=Shortly after the Lucrezia-extraction device is activated, Lu-in-Agatha starts to scream loudly. The space around her is filled with a blue glow and coruscating filaments of light that appear to be electrical in nature. Above her, a greenish-yellow phantasm of Lucrezia, her face contorted with pain, fear, and anger, is being throttled by the right hand of a similar blue simulacrum of Agatha, wearing a fierce grimace of rage and exertion. Spectral Agatha's left hand is drawn back and clenched in a fist, ready to smack Lucrezia one in the kisser. |extras= }} Week Starting 2019-11-18 (Monday) Location: Lucrezia extraction lab, in the Queen's Society Dome. Week Starting 2019-11-25 (Monday) Location: Leaving the the Queen's Society Dome. Week Starting 2019-12-02 (Monday) Location: Somewhere in the the Queen's Society Dome. Art Interruption: Agatha Yells at Krosp Occasion: Because it amuses the Foglios to interrupt the main story. Partial Week Starting 2019-12-09 (Monday) Location: Somewhere in the the Queen's Society Dome. Partial Week Starting 2019-12-13 (Friday) Location: In Rakethorn's escape sub outside the Queen's Society Dome. Week Starting 2019-12-16 (Monday) Location: In Agatha's escape sub outside the Queen's Society Dome. }} Week Starting 2019-12-23 (Monday) Location: In Agatha's escape sub outside the Queen's Society Dome. Index Category:Chronology